Dear diary
by sas.90
Summary: What would happen if Paige and Henry separated, because Henry cheated? This is Paige's diary. Rated T for language and references.
1. Chapter 1

_**Summary; **What would happen if Paige and Henry separated, because Henry cheated? This is Paige's diary. Rated T for language and some references.**  
**_

_**Notes; **A new story. This idea popped into my head last night and I just had to write it down. It's humor/ some drama. The first chapter is up and I expect it to be 10 - ish chapters. Enjoy!_

_**Disclaimer: **Obviously and unfortunately, I don't own Charmed. _

* * *

'_**Dear Diary'**_

_**Charmed**_

**By Paigeywaigey**

**_March 6th, 11:45_**

_Dear Diary,_

_I hate men._

_They're mean, unfaithful, evil, sex-addicted, bimbo-loving cunts._

_Henry left me, for a blonde!_

_Well, a fake blonde, her hair colour isn't even real and neither are her boobs. Bad dye job, bad boob job, any woman would notice it._

_The fucking stupid vicious vindictive sad no-life cow bitch. Cunt. _

_Okay, so maybe Henry didn't leave me. He slept with her when they were both drunk and he's told me about it. But I still kicked him out of the house. Who does he think he is!?_

_I can't stop crying._

_I don't know yet if I'm going to forgive him. He keeps telling me how much he loves me and how much I mean to him. How sorry he is, but I want him to prove it. I want him to prove that he can't live without me and that he really loves me more than anything else in the entire universe._

_He knew I was stubborn before he married me and that is not going to change. Ever. I might go out tonight. Get drunk._

_No, bad Paige. You're an ex-alcoholic._

_I need to get away from this house those and from my sisters' sympathetic looks. Especially Phoebe is driving me insane! I tried to orb that bimbo's fake boobs to Tahiti yesterday._

_Didn't work. Maybe because they aren't fake. Hmm._

_Anyway maybe it isn't that bad that Henry is gone, he was crap in bad..._

_Okay fine, so he wasn't, but it helps to be mean. It really does. Oh no. What if the thinks that I'm crap in bed? What if I am? Maybe that's why he slept with that husband-stealing snob. Damn it. I hate him. Think mean things Paige.._

_Things I hate about Henry:_

_The way he calls me Paigey _

_The fact that he got drunk and slept with that barbie-doll._

_Things I like about Henry:_

_He's a good kisser _

_It's nice to hug him_

_He's a-ma-zing in bed_

_He's sweet and caring_

_He's got a big -- He's got big feet._

_So that didn't work. He's annoying. Add that to my hate-list._

_Things I hate about Henry:_

_The way he calls me Paigey _

_The fact that he got drunk and slept with that plastic arrogant barbie-doll._

_He is ANNOYING_

_I have to go. Piper is knocking on my bedroomdoor and she says that the she has made my favourite cookies. Chocolate chip!_

_Great, I'm gonna get fat._

_Note to self: Sign up for the gum_

_Night,_

_x Paige._

* * *

_**Notes; **Well? What do you think? Should I continue? Review lovely people. Reviews make my day. Heh. Next chapter up soon! xx  
_


	2. Chapter 2

**_Notes; _**_Yeah, yeah. New chapter! Thanks for the reviews. Hope you like this one Mwah x_

_**Disclaimer; **I don't own -- You get it!_**_  
_**

* * *

****

**_April 5th. 9.10pm_**

_Dear Diary,_

Never drink again. Ever! I got drunk and not just a little bit, no a lot! I slept with someone and I forgot his name. Or maybe he never even told me his name. 

_It happened two weeks ago._

_I'm meant to be on now, but I'm not and I'm never late. _

_Maybe I'm pregnant. I should tell Henry. Or not. No, I'm not going to tell him, he doesn't deserve it. Besides, the baby could be from the mystery guy. I don't want Henry to find that out. I don't want him to file for divorce, even though we're separated at the moment. _

_I really should buy a pregnancy test, but what if I run into someone I know? Like Darryl. Oh god, no. _

_Of course, I could disguise myself. Or I could cast I spell to change my looks. No, that's personal gain. Right? Unless I do it for Henry. No. Maybe the possible baby? No. Ugh._

_I hate being a good witch/whitelighter sometimes. Demons have it so, so much easier! I see that now. And I understand now why Cole didn't want to be turned good._

_No rules. No personal gain. No consequences. No love. Hmm..._

_Good things about being a demon:_

- No rules 

_- No personal gain_

_- No consequences_

_- No love_

_- No guilt feelings_

_- No Elders_

_- Kick ass powers_

_- Allowed to wear leather without being called a whore or slut._

_Bad things about being a demon:_

_- I'll lose my sisters_

_- Do demons have sex?_

_- High chance of getting vanquished_

_- The underworld is cold_

_- And dark_

_- I'll miss Piper's delicious food_

_- I'm sqeamish_

_- I'll have to wear leather._

_Well great. That really helped to clarify this issue. I might think of some more good things later. Anyway I've signed up for the gym, and guess who I ran into there? Right. _

_Miss. I'm-blonde-have-bigger-boobs-and-I'm-stupid-so-that-gives-me-the-right-to-shag-your-husband._

_Stupid cow._

_She pretended like she didn't recognize me and I wanted to hit her so hard that her head would make a 360 spin. But of course, because I'm so 'good' and mature, I didn't. I made her trip in stead.._

_And I hid her clothes when she was taking a shower. She wasn't impressed._

_God, I'm so childish. I have a good excuse though. She slept with my husband. My husband. Husband. MINE. _

_I'm allowd to be childish. _

_There's nothing on TV tonight and I have a craving for chocolate. And Icecream. And coffee. Again._

_Piper said it's not healthy, drinking 7 cups of coffee a day. 3 in the morning, 3 at noon and one more before I got to bed. I don't care, though. Caffeine keeps me awake._

_Oh I hope I'm not pregnant. I'm not ready to cut down on coffee yet._

_Oh goody. Bones is on. I'm going to watch that and drool over David Boreanez's body. Henry's not here to tell me off so Ha._

_And then I'm going to throw a bonbon at the Tv out of frustration, because Bones and Booth refuse to kiss. While they want each other so much. It's obvious. I wonder if David is good in bed? Probably better than Henry._

_Night, _

_x Paige._

_**10:31pm**_

_Good things about being a demon:_

- No rules 

_- No personal gain_

_- No consequences_

_- No love_

_- No guilt feelings_

_- No Elders_

_- Kick ass powers_

_- Allowed to wear leather without being called a whore or slut._

_- Powers to control someone's mind. I want David Boreanaz!_

_I figured it out. I'm going to be a demon._

* * *

_**Notes; **(drumroll) (more drumroll) (and more) Tah daaa!! Done. What do you think? Review lovely people. Next chapter will be up soon. xx saskia  
_


	3. Chapter 3

**_Notes; _**_Chapter 3 of Paige's diary! I wrote this in like 10 minutes, but I'm not even unhappy with it. I hope you like it. X_

_**Disclaimer; **Stop making me write these!_**_  
_**

* * *

****

**_May 2nd, 11:45pm._**

_Dear Diary,_

_OhmyGodOhmyGodOhmyGod!_

_You're not going to believe this.._

_-- I'm pregnant! I think. Well, I just, finally, took my pregnancy test (yeah at almost midnight, but I just had to do it) and now I'm sitting here on my bed, shaking. Or trembling. Shaking. Anyway, I've got the test in my hands. Two blue lines. Two. Blue. Lines. I re-read the box about a thousand times and it says it right here. Two blue lines. Pregnant. OhmyGod OhmyGod._

_Wait. No. I can't be pregnant. I'm Paige, I'm only 28. Okay so that should be a good age, but what if I'm not ready for this? Maybe I don't want to be pregnant yet. Oh I don't know._

_I'm so confused!_

_Should I tell my sisters? Probably. Or Henry? I should see a doctor. I'm 2 months pregnant. Oh no, no, no. Two months. I slept with that guy 2 months ago. What was his name again? Something with a 'T' Tim? Tom? Oh who cares anyway. I'm pregnant. How many times did I write that now? _

_I think I have to call Henry. And I'll tell him that the baby might not be his. Serves him right. Oh I'm mean. I wonder if that has anything to do with the hormones, which are not really helping either. I want chocolate. Chocolate and mangos. And fit men. And good sex. _

_Hmm.._

_Wait, if I keep this baby, then I won't be able to have sex anymore within a few months. Well it's possible, but I won't do it. That's disgusting. And hard too, I think. With a bump. Why am I thinking about sex again?_

_I'll make a list. Another one. _

_Pregnancy, Good:_

_- Babies are adorable._

_- Lots of attention._

_- I can eat whatever I want without being called fat._

_- I can blame the baby in my tummy whenever I feel lazy._

_Pregnancy, Bad:_

_- Babies cry a lot_

_- Stretchmarks (oh no!)_

_- Unattractive habits (eating a lot, not going to elaborate)_

_- Single parent (?)_

_- Have to change nappies about a billion times a day. (So want to see Henry doing that)_

_- Need to work out a lot after I've given birth to get my figure back_

_Hmm. Babies do cry a lot, but they'll grow up. And I'd like to have a daughter. Or a son. Wyatt and Chris were so cute when they were just born. I wonder what it would be like to have something so small and precious that is all yours. I won't just be an aunt anymore. I'll be a mom. Me. A mom. It gives me butterflies, writing that. Or thinking that. _

_So that's good right? They're not like nervous butterflies. They're the kind of butterflies that you have when someone kisses you. Or when you fall in love.Like when I fell in love with Henry. Like when he kisses me, he used to give me butterflies._

_I miss him._

_Maybe pregnancies aren't that bad after all. I'll ask Piper. And I'll talk to Pheebs. I might keep this baby._

_I'm going to bed now, I'm really tired. _

_Night,_

_xPaige._

* * *

_**Notes; **Leave a review lovely readers of this story. Next chapter will be up soon.   
_


End file.
